The Weakest Link
by Small Lady2
Summary: The girls go on The Weakest Link and battle it out for the cash!


Authors notes: This is just a silly fic I felt like writing after watching the show. It's about how the girls go on The Weakest Link. Read on to find out who wins!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Any of the shows, Manga, characters, etc.

"Welcome to The Weakest Link. Today on our show we have; Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto and Aino Minako. Please come on the stage." 

The five girls walk on smiling and stand at their place, waiting for the applause to die down.

"So, first welcome. Let me introduce you to the crowd. Now, Usagi. You're from a Japanese show called Sailor Moon, am I right?"

"Correct." She beamed.

"And you're the star?"

"Yeah! Thats right, Meeee, the star of the sho-"

"USAGI!" The four girls yell.

"_Actually_, we're all the stars." Rei cuts in, glaring at Usagi.

"O-kay then, so you're all the stars. Usagi. In your application for the show, you said you liked..cake?"

"Yeah, I love cake. I hate carrots though."

"Right. Thats very..nice. Let's move on. Ami? I hear you are very studious. You get accepted to good schools, you have good grades...anything to add to that list?"

"A cute boyfriend!" Minako jumps in, sending a sly grin to Ami, who blushes. Anne doesn't crack a smile.

"Well yes, I like to think I am studious." Ami replied modestly. Usagi snorts.

"Hah! Ami, you are studious and you know it." She turns to Anne, "She comes top in EVERYTHING at school. We're real good friends."

"I guess opposites really do attract." It took a moment for Usagi to realize Anne had insulted her, but for once, kept quiet.

"Rei. You like reading fortunes?"

"Yeah. I read for my friends all the time. I live in a temple with my grandpa. I don't go to school with the rest of these four."

"Right, and how do you...read these fortunes."

"By a holy fire we always have burning in our living room. I call upon the spirits." Anne looks skeptical.

"So you see..images..through this fire?"

Rei nods and glares at Anne while she raises her eyebrows in disbelief. Rei starts to say something nasty to her but is cut off.

"Makoto, you're the tough girl of the group?" Makoto smiles proudly at this.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"And you protect your friends?"

"Thats right. Nothing comes between us."

"And even Usagi?" A small smile played on Anne's lips but Makoto has a menacing look on her face.

"Yes. She's my friend, thank you." Usagi gives a warm look to her friend.

"Minako. The sports freak..."

Minako cuts her off, "Oh no, mostly Volleyball freak...and I'm not even a freak!" she exclaims. "Volleyball champ more like!"

"Okay then Volleyball champ and you love to chase after idols?"

"Thats right. I even met-"

"Right, let's get on with the show. Let's play The Weakest Link." Minako gives a pouty looks but cheers up as soon as she hears the game is starting. The first round was easy, but never the less the girls had to decide who to vote out. It wasn't hard. One by one signs with USAGI' written on them, went up by reluctant friends. Ecept for Rei who held hers up, a happy smile on her lips.

"What a surprise." Anne murmered. "Usagi; you are the weakest link, goodbye!" Usagi walks off, throwing dirty looks to her friends. After the show she speaks to the camera.

"I knew those answers! I swore I got them all right! It was so unfair for my friends to vote me off like that!"

The show continues and soon they have $2500 in the bank. More insults fly but the other girls are doing fairly well. Next, to much surprise, Ami gets voted off, with sad looks from her friends who remain.

"I just froze on the camera, I couldn't answer the questions and I couldn't seem to hear what she was saying. " She smiles into the camera. "May the best girl win, though I wish them the best of luck!"

More money is won and it's time for more voting off.

Makoto holds up a sign.

"Rei."

Rei looks at Makoto. "Makoto.."

Minako finishes writing and looks up into the camera, holding up her sign.

"Makoto."

"Makoto." Anne says. "With two votes you-"

"Are the weakest link, yeah...see ya!" she steps off the small stage and walks off, looking down.

"I'm surprised I got this far, I thought Ami would win it hands down I never knew she had stage fright...or she was camera shy..whatever. Anyways I'm happy I got this far." Makoto said to the camera.

"Rei and Minako, you will now go head to head and battle it out for the money you have in the bank; $5000. Get ready to play."

Rei and Minako smiled at each other. The smile said "Good luck!"

The questions are fired at the girls and they both do the best of the ability. But at the last moment, Rei stuttered and answered her question wrong, accidentally swearing on live T.V.

"Minako. If you get this answer right, you are the winner of this game and walk home with the money." It was an easy question and Minako answeres straight away.

"We have a winner. Congraulations Minako!" Anne announced. The audience claps and the two girls hug each other. After the show they all sit together in front of the camera man.

"We all had a great time tonight, Minako was great." Usagi says into the camera, no longer sulking. "'Cause now she's the one who has to buy us doughnuts!"

"Usagi!" The rest yell at her.

"Usako-chan! YOU'RE the one who's gonna be the doughnut if you eat anymore!" Rei said.

"Ooh, Rei; you make me so MAD!"

Rei blows a raspberry and the war continues as Usagi retailiates. Both girls start to turn blue in the face as they continue, trying to out-do the other by making louder sounds with their tounges. Makoto, Ami and Minako have huge sweatdrops on their faces.

"Even if your best friend is loaded, some things never change!" Ami giggles as the camera turns to Rei and Usagi bickering in the backround.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, feedback, suggestions, etc, can all be emailed to me at Chiyocho@aol.com. I love your comments! Please give this a review if o=you liked it! Or even if you didn't. Anything's welcome ^_^


End file.
